Silent Whispers, Silent Tears
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Jesse is attacked by beings very similiar to a particular Kimana Triplet. She saves his life and he's changed for the rest of his life. But will the silent whispers and tears make her believe the truth? Oneshot. JesseOC


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX nor do I own the song that inspired this fanfic, "Somewhere" by Within Temptation. This is for MewIchigoPrincess, who liked my Jesse x Tyler oneshot so much that she has asked for me to write another one. So, please R&R. No flames.

**Silent Whispers, Silent Tears**

Jesse lay in the light of the full moon. Groaning in agony as his fingertips lightly brushed over the bite marks in his neck and the gash in his shoulder.

He couldn't move.

He could barely breathe.

And his mind was threatening to let him pass out.

Jesse fought it as he watched the strange "people" above him. The ones who had put him in that state in the first place.

"What do you think we should do now?" growled one; his canine-like teeth were covered with Jesse's blood. He had been the first to attack the poor duelist.

His companion smirked, "Leave him. Either he dies or becomes like us." Her ears perked up suddenly. "Somebody's coming…" Both got into a battle stance, looking for the intruder.

It happened before they even knew it. The two "people" were knocked out on the ground by a black blur. Jesse looked up slowly when his savior knelt over him. He almost let out a scream of surprise.

"J-Jesse…? Please tell me you aren't… aren't dead… Please…" Tyler pleaded.

Black fur covered every inch of visible skin. She was wearing her uniform, a long cat tail swishing behind her, and her eerie cat-like purple-blue gaze stared at him with tears in it.

"T-Tyler?" Jesse choked out.

He could feel his body beginning to change.

"No…" She gasped, her paws gently brushing across his cheeks as she examined the bite marks. "They've marked you, Jesse…"

"Marked me…? What do you mean by…?" He trailed off as everything went black.

Tyler let out a low growl in the back of her throat. She then flung the female "person" over her shoulder, tossing her roughly into a den, before doing the same thing to her companion. She then blocked the entrance before returning back to Jesse's side. She could already see him changing physically. Soon…

Soon, he would be just like her.

Half animal, half human.

And he would never be the same again…

_Tyler's Dorm…_

Jesse awoke to find himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He subconsciously touched his neck, surprised to find the bite marks gone, and looked around. He was shirtless, his shoulder bandaged, him lying in what appeared to be a girl's bed, and he sat up slowly, clutching the blanket.

"J-Jesse… please don't scream… and look at me slowly…" Tyler's voice came from behind the curtain.

Stepping into his view, Jesse saw Tyler.

Well, the cat-teen Tyler.

"B-But how come you're a-"

She cut him off, "My powers, Jesse… Now what I'm about to show you may seem shocking, but you have to remain calm. Do you understand?"

He looked confused, "Show me wha- HOLY CRAP!!"

Tyler had brought her mirror into view and Jesse paled. In place of his human ones were what appeared to be snow leopard ears. Horrified, he looked at his hands and saw his nails were black and razor sharp. A snow leopard tail came into view and he let out a small freaked out sound. Animalistic light green orbs stared back at him. His wounded shoulder had a strange light green kanji on it.

"W-What's this say, Tyler?" He choked out, indicating to the kanji.

"It says "Protection", Jesse." She whispered softly, her eyes soft and sad. "I-I'm so sorry. I should've been there to stop them. I…"

"Who were they?" Jesse said softly, watching her move through the shadows. It was deep into the night, around two in the morning. Jesse threw back the sheets and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Tyler. Who were they?"

She bit her bottom lip, "It doesn't matter. I took care of them." Tyler sat next to Jesse on the bed, her hands between her thighs, and her tail swished behind her. "You… you'll never be normal again, Jesse."

He looked away painfully, "I know."

"But this isn't permanent. I think you'll be able to hide this from other people as I can."

"Tyler…"

"And I'll teach you how to fight so you can defend yourself."

"Tyler!"

"Yes?"

Jesse took her wrists and held them together. Animalistic eyes stared into each other and Tyler felt their tails start to entwine. She could see Jesse's teeth had turned into a pair of fangs as well.

"_Lost in the darkness, hopin' for a sign…_"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jesse whispered.

Tyler looked away, him forcing her to look back and into his eyes.

"Tell me."

"My father is where we get our powers from. Ali's an Oracle… Ami's a White Sorceress… and I'm…"

"Half-cat." He finished for her.

"_I'll find you somewhere; I'll keep on trying, until my dying day…_"

Tyler was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace.

"You saved me, Tyler, and I'll do everything I can to make sure you're safe! I promise!"

"_I just need to know, whatever has happened, the truth will free my soul…_"

"Jesse… you don't have to…"

"I want to!"

She eased him back onto the bed and snuggled up against him, "No. I'm gonna make sure you're safe. You're going to have a rough time adjusting. You're animal side will always be in spiritual warfare with your human side. You must learn to obey your human side." 

Jesse's eyes softened as he stared at her face.

"I love you, Tyler."

She blinked in surprise, "Better not let Cyrah hear you say that."

He shook his head, "I swear, Ty. I do. 'Sides, Cyrah has Syrus now…" He stroked her face, "And I have you… I love you…"

"You're delirious. You need some rest." Tyler replied, not believing his words.

Jesse gripped her shoulders, pulling her so she was sitting on top of him. Pleading eyes stared at her.

"Please believe me when I say this… I truly do love you…" 

"B-But how? I… I've never done anything to reveal my feelings…"

Silent whispers filled the room.

Whispers of forbidden love.

Forbidden desire.

Forbidden truth.

A silent tear began to slide across Tyler's furred cheek. Jesse reached up and brushed it away.

"You fear the darkness that's growing inside of me." Jesse stated, pulling Tyler down, so that she was lying directly on top of him. "You fear that I'm going to hurt you…"

"Yes…" She confessed, shutting her eyes tightly, and she felt her nose touch his.

It happened before Jesse's very eyes. Her ears changed back to human, her fur disappeared, and she was soon as human as she had been the day before. Tyler reopened her eyes when she felt Jesse's lips on her own.

"_Lost in the darkness, tried to find your way home. I want to embrace you and never let you go…_"

"Do you love me?" Jesse asked, gently pulling away.

"_Wherever you are, I won't searching; whatever it takes I need to know…"_

Tyler nodded slowly, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" He whispered, before he brushed his lips across hers, listening to her silent whispers.

"_I'll find you somewhere; I'll keep on trying, until my dying day…_"

**The End…**

A/N: I'm slightly obsessed now with this pairing… (hides from the anime spirits who are armed with Crowler's socks)

Jesse x Tyler 4-Ever!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
